Video Call
by kirbykid13
Summary: Lincoln calls up Ronnie Anne on Skype when he's feeling bored.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

It was a peaceful evening in Royal Woods, Michigan inside the famous Loud House. An 11-year-old white head boy Lincoln was sliding down the stairs to watch some TV, only to find all of his sisters were there.

"Hey, I just wanted to know ARRGH is on," said Lincoln.

"Well we were here first, it's time for Dancing with The Stars," Lori told Lincoln.

"You snooze you lose," Lynn said tossing a ball at the wall.

"Dang it," Lincoln said sitting down in a bad mood, "Okay I'm bored, I'm going upstairs."

Lincoln made his way upstairs back into his room. He was bored so he decided to pull out his laptop and call his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. So Lincoln opened up Skype, and Ronnie Anne appeared on his computer screen.

"Hey there Lam-o," Ronnie Anne commented, "What brings you here? I thought you only talk to me when I tell you to do something."

"Well, my sisters are hogging the TV, Clyde and his dads went out to Chili's, and I was bored, so I figured I talk to you," Lincoln explained.

"Well that's great, I was bored too," Ronnie Anne said chuckling, "There was absolutely nothing on TV."

 _Begin Flashback_

Ronnie Anne was watching TV on the couch in the apartment.

 _"_ _Today on FOX News, President Trump discusses his ties with Russia and Russian President Vladimir Putin."_

Ronnie Anne changed the channel.

 _"_ _Coming up on CNN, White House Press Secretary Sean Spicer explains President Trump's visit to Poland in the upcoming press briefing."_

Ronnie Anne changed the channel again.

 _"_ _This is ESPN, the worldwide leader in sports. Up next is Sportscenter."_

"Finally," Ronnie Anne said.

 _"_ _Today on Sportscenter, we explain President Trump's Immigration policy that has sparked up many debates across the country, also we're taking you live to the protests taking place across the country against President Trump's actions."_

"Dang it," Ronnie Anne pouted.

 _End Flashback_

"So I figured, why not have a good chat with Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said as she was seen typing on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, Bobby is working late tonight so I asked him to pick something up for me," Ronnie Anne explained as she puts the phone down.

It was awkward, but the two fell silent not knowing what to say to the other. Most of the time, Lincoln gets dragged to Ronnie Anne or someone summons her, but this felt like the first time the two actually chose to have a conversation on their own terms.

"So, how is it in the city?" Lincoln asked.

"Still adjusting, but I'm starting to get used to it," Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln was feeling a bit sad, and Ronnie Anne was able to notice. Little did Lincoln know, she felt sad too.

"Something wrong Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be honest with you Ronnie Anne, but I miss you," Lincoln said.

"You miss me?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Yeah, it just hasn't been the same without you, and when I don't cause any commotions, I seem to be having fun with you," Lincoln explained.

"I thought you usually have fun with Clyde," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, but it's starting to feel like since you left, I've started to somehow deeply miss you," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I feel the same way about you," Ronnie Anne said showing a kind gesture, "Go ahead, let it all out if you have to."

"Okay," Lincoln responded.

Lincoln told a deep sigh and looked at Ronnie Anne on his laptop, and since was about to be glued to Ronnie Anne's face, Lincoln wouldn't be aware of his sisters starting to slowly sprout up from behind him smiling.

"I think my heart needs to let it out, I think I may have fallen in love with you. Since you left, there has been a hole in my heart, I even started to miss the times you pick on me. It's has been a tough road for me, but I do hope one day we can be together again, and be happy with each other. Honestly, you're the best girl I've ever known in my entire life, and I do somehow consider you to be my girlfriend," Lincoln said, "As long as no one in my family knows, I'll just keep denying it."

Ronnie Anne teared up, and the sisters were all behind him standing up. Lincoln still doesn't notice.

"Lincoln, that is the most thoughtful thing you ever said. I can't believe you spoke out of your heart. I do consider you being my boyfriend, and I won't say a word to my family." Ronnie Anne said, "It's tough being far away like this, but I know we can make this work. If you ever have something on your chest, you can always come to me."

"Really, even if it's those stupid things?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right, and I'll do the same if I have issues," Ronnie Anne said, "We can work through anything together no matter where we are."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne deeply gazed into each other's eyes, and leaned towards their screens to give a kiss to each other.

"I love you Ronnie Anne," Lincoln happily said.

"I love you to Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said.

"I'll probably get going, it was nice talking to you Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said.

"It was nice talking to you too Lincoln," Ronnie Anne replied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lincoln replied as he shut off his computer.

As Lincoln closed his laptop, he saw in his mirror his sisters were right behind him smiling. Lincoln turned around, and all of a sudden felt a bit frightened.

"How much did you hear?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"All of it," Lori replied.

All the girls squealed very loudly, and they were so high pitched that they broke all the mirrors, windows, and other glass things on their block of Franklin Avenue, and a few blocks down.

"LOUDS! I'm trying to sleep!" Mr. Grouse yelled.

Back at Ronnie Anne's apartment, Ronnie Anne just started to crack up laughing as she knew Lincoln's sisters were right behind him. Then she breaks the fourth wall talking to the audience.

"Oh man, Bobby wasn't working late, I told him to text Lori that Lincoln was skyping me. Man did the Lam-o get a bit of a surprise," Ronnie Anne said tearing up from her laughter.

 **THE END**


End file.
